As internet use is increasing, users are spending an increasing amount of time searching for and viewing videos online. However, because viewing videos is data intensive, users spend a significant amount of time waiting for the videos to buffer or load. The time spent by the user waiting for videos to buffer is wasted, and may lead to the user's attention being drawn to another site.
There is a need for improved techniques in capturing and maintaining user attention, and for improved techniques in online advertising in video playback services.